Everything Hurts
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Everyone Struggles through the aftermath of Jurassic World.
1. Nothing But Pain

~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

*Gray's POV *

"Zach! Gray!"

I heard the names of my brother and I being called by a familiar voice. I turned around to greet our panicked aunt. Aunt Claire looked around after hugging us and finally said "Where's Zara? Wasn't she with you?" My heart sank, as I knew that I was about to give her some very bad news. "Aunt Claire she... I'm sorry." was all I could get out, so Zach took over. " She's dead..." I immediately saw tears in Aunt Claire's eyes as she was bent down to my level. "What happened?!" she hysterically asked. "She got picked up by a pteranodon, they fought over her, then the mosasaur ate her..." I replied, trying to keep my voice from breaking. Aunt Claire turned pale and I could see her about to cry. I moved closer to hug her but she beat me to it; she clung to me and sobbed. I then felt my own emotions break lose and I cried with her, as did Zach. After crying for a long few minutes, Claire let go of me and threw herself onto the pavement, slightly resembling a child throwing a tantrum. I could tell she hit her hip very hard on the hard ground; the pain broke her emotional dam further and she sobbed harder. "Zara! No! Please, Zara! I need you! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!" she yelled as sobs wracked her body. By this point she was trying to find any excuse possible to cry; she was losing it. "I'm such a mess!" she wailed, gesturing to her messy, yet adorably curly hair. I walked over and tried to fix her hair as much as I could, then wiping some dirt and tears from her face with my sleeve. "Better?" I asked, patting her shoulder. She nodded. She leaned into me again and I rubbed her back. "I never got to say goodbye... she's gone, and the last thing I did was order her around!" with that statement, the tears began again. I started to cry too, as I too had lost a good friend before, I knew how she was feeling, and I knew it felt awful. I played with her pretty red hair while she cried into my chest; this seemed to soothe her to a small degree. Eventually, I broke down too. I cried for my mother, for all the fear I'd felt in the last few hours, for Aunt Claire, and for Zara. I knew if Zach and I hadn't run away she'd be safe indoors somewhere; but no, she was dead. She died a horrible, painful death. I'll never forget how she screamed, how she cried, and most of all, the last thing I was able to hear her say before the monster closed its mouth around her, ending her life. "Claire! Help Me!" When I heard her heart wrenching last words, the fact that her last words were a terrified call to my aunt, I knew they were close, and I dreaded telling Claire. The redhead screamed and bawled hysterically, calling desperately for her friend. I cried too, as did Zach and Owen, although Owen tried to hide it, he tried to be strong for us. I suddenly noticed the strange feeling I had as I looked at Aunt Claire in her vulnerable state; I felt protective. She needed me right now and I felt like I should protect her, starting with helping her to a more comfortable position. I helped her lie down, allowing her to lay on my lap and supporting her back with my arm. I knew in the back of my mind that I'd be sore from holding someone much heavier and bigger than myself like that, but I didn't care. I rocked her as best I could, shushing and cooing to her until she cried herself into a restless sleep. Owen gave me an admiring look and said "You've gotta teach me how to do that, buddy." I smiled then turned my attention back to the woman in my arms. She moaned a bit and I rocked her, shushing her once again until she settled. I chuckled as I realized I was treating her like a baby, and that she'd probably be all "That never happened " about it later. But for now, it helped her, so it was exactly what I would do. I knew it'd be a long time before she got better, it'd be a long time for all of us actually. But at the time, all I could think about was Zara, and how badly I wished she was ok, that she'd just crawl out of the water and be fine, or randomly show up and that person had been someone else, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Zara was gone, and there was nothing we could do except hurt. I remember her fiance, and what he must be feeling right now. It was all just so painful. Over the next few months, my only escape from the hurting was helping Aunt Claire, and boy she needed it. She cried almost nonstop some days, she'd made herself sick several times, and she really missed Zara. Not to mention her PTSD, she often was too afraid to sleep, so I stayed with her. Most people would hate that kind of thing, they'd even say it was a burden, but for me, it was an amazing distraction from all my newfound problems. I felt grown up and mature with Aunt Claire being so dependent on me. One night, as I sat in the bedroom watching TV, Aunt Claire called me from her own bedroom. I went to her quickly to find her crying in fear. I crawled onto the bed with her and held her against my chest. The next words I heard from her made my heart stop. "We're going back to the Island. "

*to be continued ~ please review *


	2. Blue and the human

Blue's POV *

*Isla Nublar *

I was walking around the place where all the humans usually came for food and such things like that, that's actually why I was here too, when I heard splashing coming from the home of the big swimmer. I snarled and moved closer. It wasn't big swimmer, it was something much smaller. "Wait? A human?" I asked myself as she pulled herself onto the pavement. She screamed in fear when she noticed me. She was coughing up water and what looked like shark remains, her once white clothes were covered in blood, she smelled strongly of fear. I chirped in a friendly manner, hoping to show her I meant her no harm. I walked over slowly and began cleaning her face, not only to be helpful but I was starving and the blood tasted good. The human relaxed and allowed me to finish. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and were barely even on her now. I pulled off her shirt to reveal only her tan bra. She whimpered in pain as the fabric brushed her shoulders. I saw her open wounds and realized that was where all the blood was coming from. I wanted to clean them but I also didn't want to hurt her. I remembered what Alpha had always done for me when I had to endure any unpleasant medical procedure. I trotted over to a shop of some sort and brought back a folded up blanket. She knew what it's purpose was and held it tightly, nodding at me to finish my work. I gently began cleaning her bleeding shoulders. We were helping each other at the moment; she was getting help for her injuries and I was getting a treat. After she was clean I allowed her to use me as a handle to stand up. I was slightly taller than her and she seemed surprised. She leaned on me for support as I searched for food. I tried to remember who she was, I had heard Alpha and Claire talk about someone fitting her description but I couldn't remember her name. Not that I would be able to address her by it, it was just bugging me to remember. I spotted some bread in one of the restaurants. It didn't look appealing to me but I thought maybe a human would eat it, I also brought back water, balancing the glass on my nose. She smiled at me and said "Thank you. " She spoke with an obvious British accent, but her voice was weak and raspy. Then it hit me "Zara! Yeah, thats it!" I remembered hearing Claire crying for her "I bet everyone thinks you're dead. " I thought as a gave her a sympathetic chirp. Oh, how I wished she could understand me. I soon after found myself a steak, just sitting untouched on the table. I inhaled it while Zara ate in a ladylike manner. I got lucky and uncovered a few peices of chicken and devoured them too. When Zara stood up I followed, walking close beside her in case she lost her balance. " I wonder if you could learn to hunt?" I thought. I, being a pack hunter would need help. I stared eagerly at a heard of gallimimus. Zara knew I wanted to hunt; she bent down and whispered "You wait in the brush and I'll scare them in your direction. " I nodded and did as she said, when I turned around, she was gone. "She's sneaky, that's a good sign." I thought. Soon I heard the call of the Indominus. " No, she's dead!" I thought. The heard was indeed running towards me and I snagged a small one. Zara came proudly out of the woods and sat beside me. It hit me at that moment. Zara had made that roar, she was definitely a talented human. We halved our kill that night. She made a fire and cooked her half and I ate mine as it was. As we settled in for sleep Zara started crying. I was confused as I had never encountered this human behavior in a situation where I must help. All I knew is it meant she was unhappy. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed "I want Claire.." "You miss your pack, huh?" I thought as I nuzzled her. She curled up beside me and fell asleep, I soon followed.


	3. getting ready to return

~ Karen's POV~

I was in total shock as I listened to my little sister explain why she wanted to return to Isla Nublar. " I just have a feeling, Karen. I don't know what it is but I feel like we need to go back. And you know these feelings I get have always been correct. " She did have a point with that, she'd gotten feelings about things since we were kids and every one that I could remember had been correct. "Ok, but please don't take the boys." I pleaded. "Karen, you know I need Gray." Claire whined. I sighed deeply and said "I know. But I don't want them near those dinosaurs again." Just then Gray popped around the corner. "I'll got with her , Mom. Really, I'll be ok. She needs me." he grabbed her hand tightly as he said this. "Alright, fine. I'll help you pack." Claire nodded and glanced at Gray, who gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what is this feeling you have? Why do you need to go back?" I asked as I folded a few towels and placed them in a backpack. Claire shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I feel like it has something to do with Zara. She stated. "You think she's alive, don't you?" I asked, sighing deeply. Claire nodded. "Yeah, I think she is. " I sighed. "Claire, there's no way. Gray and Zach saw her die, she's gone." Claire let out a whimper and quickly turned to me. "There's no way she'd let that happen! She is the strongest woman I've ever known! She's ok, I know she is!" she snapped, tears streaming down her face by the time she was done yelling. Gray then burst through the door and quickly helped his Aunt to the bed. He leaned against the headboard and allowed her to lay her head on his chest. "Mom! What did you do?!" he asked, anger written all over his face. "I didn't do anything, all I said was that it's impossible for Zara to be alive. " Gray calmed down a bit and his tone became more relaxed. "Mom, you know how sensitive she is now. You have to be careful what you say, especially about Zara."

"I know, I'm sorry. " I said as I sat down on the bed. "Claire, you ok?" I asked. She nodded and said "Sorry I yelled at you. " I smiled and rubbed her back. "It's ok, sis. I'm sorry I made you upset. " Claire smiled and hugged me; I returned the embrace and we sat that way for several minutes. Gray, seeing that Claire was ok, left to finish his packing.

~ about an hour later ~

"I love you guys." I said as tears threatened to come to my eyes. Claire and Gray hugged Zach and I, and Claire whispered in my ear. "We'll be ok. " After a hard goodbye, we watched them leave, then it was just the two of us. "Mom, do you really think that Gray can handle them both? because we all know Claire won't be watching him, it'll be the other way around. " I laughed nervously and replied. "I'm sure he can, Zach. He's proven himself to be very responsible over the last few months, and he's a smart kid, practically a dinosaur expert and he's always been good at camping and such things. " Zach nodded.

"That's true, but I'm still worried. Seriously, a 10 year old and a tiny woman that's scared of her own shadow alone on an Island full of dinosaurs? Doesn't sound like a good idea. " I nodded. "Come on, let's get some lunch. And, try not to worry too much, ok?" Zach nodded. And with that, we began making our lunch, both undoubtedly thinking the same thing.

"I hope they make it back alive. "


End file.
